Just another Outsider's fanfic
by trufflesun
Summary: note:title may change later. Cherry married Ponyboy. He seemed perfect at first, then he started drinking. and that made him angry. Ponyboy is the bad guy in this one. Inspired by the Outsiders fanfiction story He's Not Real by iHaveFishiesSwimmingInMyBelly. Rated M for swearing and violence, just in case.


Sherri(Cherry's) POV  
I thought he was the one. When he published his novel and came back from New York on a break. He had looked so handsome...so elegant. At least my parents would accept of the marrige.  
Ponyboy was sweet at first, just like I remembered. Then his brother, Sodapop, died in Vietnam. Pony started drinking after that. He started with one or two bottles of beer or something alcoholic everyday or so. Then, it got worse, much worse. He would come home every night, plastered drunk. And angry.  
It started with yelling. He would hurl insults at me, and threats. Then he started slapping and pushing me around. Now he punches and kicks and throws me. I couldn't tell anyone, I didn't dare. Who could I tell? He moved me away from everyone I knew, to New York. Besides, they wouldn't believe me. Everyone knows Ponyboy as shy and kind. But not me, not when we're alone. That sweet shy voice he uses around everyone else turns to a shrill and hateful tone that sends chills down my spine. He only hits me when he's drunk, and when hes sober.  
I looked in the bathroom mirror at my reflection. There was a dark black ring around my eye(a developing black eye), and a slight bump along the ridge of my nose. He'd broken my nose before. Tears ran down my face. He's just drunk. He didn't mean it. He loves me. Bullshit, I thought. Maybe it was bullshit, but who could I tell? We were staying in Tulsa for a few weeks during the summer at Darry's house. I couldn't tell Darry or Two-bit or Steve. They'd think I was just being a bratty 'soc'. Ponyboy doesn't like me talking to other guys, especially his friends. I should've known that. It's how I got this black eye. I heard someone come in the front door. I hurried and covered the bruises on my face with makeup. I wore long pants and a long sleeve shirt or a jacket, even in summer to hide the other bruises. I walked out of the bathroom and to the kitchen. Two-bit was standing in the kitchen, holding a peice of chocolate cake and a bottle of beer. Does he get angry when he drinks, I wondered, Does he have a girlfriend or a wife that he hits?  
"Hi Cherry,"he said.  
"Hi Two-bit,"I replied.  
"What happened to you,"he asked.  
"What do you mean,"I asked.  
He pointed to my neck, I tried to cover it.  
"It's just makeup,"I lied,"It smeared."  
"You put makeup on your neck,"he smirked,"Never will understand you soc's."  
I giggled. He bought it. It wasn't the truth though. Ponyboy had tried to strangle me. Just then, I saw Ponyboy walk through the door. Shit, I thought. Ponyboy walked past Two-bit and greeted him.  
"See you Pone,"Two-bit said.  
"See you Two-bit",Ponyboy said in his sweet, shy voice.  
Two-bit walked out the front door. I was alone with Ponyboy, no witnesses. He grabbed my hair and threw me into the wall.  
"You whore,"He shouted, in his hateful voice I know all to well,"Hitting on my friends,you disgust me!"  
He reeked of alcohol. It was two in the afternoon, and he was already plastered. He threw me to the ground and kicked me, again and again. Then he grabbed me by my neck and punched me in the face. He just kept punching me. My lip broke and bled a little. He was about to throw me again when someone barged in the front door.  
"Pony,what the f*ck are you doing,"Two-bit's voice.  
Ponyboy dropped me. I fell to the floor like a ragdoll.  
"Get out,Two-bit,"Ponyboy yelled, "This doesn't concern you!"  
Two-bit walked over near me. His mouth opened in horror.  
"What the f*ck did you do to her,"Two-bit demanded.  
"That little b*tch deserved it,"Ponyboy slurred.  
Two-bit punched Ponyboy and shoved him out of the way. He then ran to me and helped me up.  
"Come on,"Two-bit said,"Let's get you out of here."  
I followed him out the door. Ponyboy was too passed out to follow. I fell to the ground and cried. Two-bit crouched next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder, I flinched. Why the hell would I think he'd hit me?  
"It's okay,"He comforted me, "I won't let him hit you anymore."

...

...  
He saved me. Two-Bit, my hero.


End file.
